Hope Girl
|image = |caption = Hope Girl Official Artwork form Fairune Collection |species = Human |weapon = Sword of Hope Mamono Slayer Fairune Sword Photon Sword |form = Dress Style Dragon Style Photon Style Fairune Style Eternal Style Dramos Style |game = Fairune Fairune 2 }} , commonly referred to as the Heroine, is the main protagonist in Fairune, Fairune 2, and Fairune Origin as well as being a playable character in Fairune Blast. Nameless and mysterious, Hope Girl is tasked with locating the missing Spirit Icons to seal the 'scourge' and resetting the Fairune Seed. Journey Weapon Hope Girl uses the Sword of Hope as her main weapon but through both games, she is able to upgrade her weapon to increase damage or assume different forms. Alt Forms Alt forms or "Styles" are different forms that the player assumes to, usually, help defeat the final boss of both games. Fairune * Dress Style - This "form" is the first version of Hope Girl. Impervious to any attack as noted by the Ancient Codex: "Even monsters won't harm girls in cute dresses". * Hope Girl - Upon acquiring the Sword of Hope, Hope Girl is immediately garbed in warrior clad armor and an equipped shield, though the shield plays no other role than aesthetics. In this form, the Heroine can begin leveling up through Exp by defeating certain monsters depending on her current level. * Dragon Style - This form is only obtainable once Hope Girl acquires the Dragon Scale and uses it on Sword Mantel towards the endgame. Fairune 2 * Dress Style - Appearing in this state every new file, Hope Girl is impervious to any and all creatures. * Hope Girl - Once acquiring the Sword of Hope, the Heroine is garbed the same warrior clad armor and shield as the previous game. Creatures can now damage the Heroine and begin leveling up. * Dragon Style - * Photon Style - * Fairune Style - * Eternal Style - * Dramos Style - A special version of Hope Girl through obtaining the Heart of Dramos and activating said item when needed. Hope Girl can now travel certain chasms with noted Dramos Stamps throughout Fairune in Fairune 2. In this style, creatures cannot harm the Heroine. Trivia *Hope Girl could be seen as the parallel to Link from the Legend of Zelda series. *In the first game, it is possible to go as far as retrieving the Oil item without obtaining the Sword of Hope. *In the second game, it is possible to go as far as meeting the Green Fairy without obtaining the Sword of Hope. This is one of the game's Achievements. *Another name of the character could be Hinome, as that is the name of the similar character in Kamiko, another game developed by Skipmore. **Additionally, the Achievement "Hinome Master" from Fairune Blast is earned after completing the game with the Hope Girl. Gallery File:SoHacq.png|Hope Girl acquiring the Sword of Hope File:WVW69jYpJxoyIONmCh.jpg|Miiverse banner photo of Fairune 2 File:FairuneTitle3DS.jpg|Fairune title with the Hope Girl Fairune2Title3DS.jpg|Fairune 2 title with the Hope Girl See Also * Sword of Hope * Ancient Codex Category:Characters Category:Characters (Fairune) Category:Characters (Fairune 2) Category:Style